


Confessions from Deep Within

by lovealways21



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways21/pseuds/lovealways21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested from Tumblr; "Haylijah + their first "I love you's."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions from Deep Within

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> This was originally supposed to be just a drabble request from Tumblr, but it ended up being something more. Therefore, I decided to post it here for everyone to read. The request was "Haylijah + their first "I love you's."
> 
> There were so many ways I could have gone with this one…sweet and romantic, out of the blue and in the throes of passion…I went more with a mixture of both. Or at least, I think so.
> 
> This is set in future Season 2 sometime.
> 
> Warnings: a cuss word or two…maybe more, but not too many.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters. I only own the plot.

"Why in the world do you have to be so damn stubborn, Elijah?!" Hayley shrieked, storming into her bedroom.

She slammed the door behind her and due to her hybrid strength, the door rattled on its hinges. It was a surprise that the door didn't fall off the hinges or break in half because of the force.

The door swung open moments later, ricocheting off the wall behind it, still surprisingly staying attached to its hinges.

Elijah walked in and Hayley immediately spun around to face him, not wasting a second continuing her tirade. "You do realize that your mother is the one person who can easily end you once and for all, right?"

"Yes, I do but..." Elijah began to explain, however, Hayley wasn't ready for him to get a whole sentence in yet.

"No!" Hayley exclaimed, cutting him off. "Don't you dare try to clear things up with a but!" she scolded, just barely stopping herself from stomping her foot like a little kid. "For all you know, this could be one big trap that you're walking into!" she pointed out as she began to pace back and forth in front of her bed. "Why you even agreed to meet up with her in the first place..." Hayley trailed off, shaking her head in disbelief. "...is beyond me."

"Hayley, calm down, please..." Elijah spoke, somehow managing to keep his voice calm and collected even despite Hayley being all but calm and collected. "...and let me explain."

Hayley, herself, could be very stubborn at times...and this was one of those times. She ignored him, and continued on. "I don't mean to sound like a bitch right now but I don't want you going to meet up with her," she told him, sounding much more like a bitchy wife than just a normal bitch.

Elijah walked up to her and reached out for her, she stopped pacing and shrugged him off. Elijah frowned for just a second before taking a step back. He knew she was mad and that the only thing that would change her mood was for him to say he wasn't going to the meeting, but it was crucial that he did go. Just Klaus alone wouldn't be enough, so backing out was not an option for him…even if that meant Hayley was going to be staying mad at him and the situation for a while.

"I understand your concern, Hayley, but it's crucial that I go," Elijah told her. "It's best that Klaus and I both show up at the meeting, not just him."

"I forbid it!" Hayley exclaimed, before she could stop herself.

"You forbid it?" Elijah asked, amused.

Hayley turned to him and crossed her arms. "That's right, I forbid you to go to that meeting," she reiterated. "It's for your own safety."

Elijah admired how fierce and protective over him Hayley was as of late, it wasn't something he'd ever experienced with anyone before her, but it was confusing. For the life of him, he could not figure out what had suddenly brought on her own protectiveness of him. When Hayley was just a werewolf and pregnant with his niece, he was the one who was protective of her. But ever since she'd become a hybrid it was more of a mutual protectiveness. She was just as protective over him as he was over her. Now was as good a time as any, though, to get to the bottom of it.

"What is all this really about, Hayley?" Elijah asked her, reaching for her again…this time Hayley didn't shrug him away. "You weren't usually like this before you were turned."

Elijah expected Hayley to be really hard to crack. What he didn't expect, though, was for Hayley to suddenly break down right then and there.

"I've already lost too many of the things and people who I love, Elijah," Hayley confessed quietly, her anger had quickly been replaced by fear. "Hope, myself for a while…" she trailed off as she wiped the tears, which had somehow snuck passed her eyes, from her face.

Hayley hadn't realized she'd started crying until she felt the wet tears rolling down her face. She didn't expect to crack so easily, so it was somewhat of a shock to her that she had. However, at the same time she was tired of holding her fear in. Since she had already cracked and caved so easily she might as well lay it all on the line right then.

Hayley looked up at Elijah, making eye contact with him. "I can't lose you, too," she whispered. "If I lost you, too…I don't know what I'd do," she admitted, she'd thought about it quite a bit in the past month or so but she'd never once figured out how she'd survive losing him as well.

"Hayley, you won't lose me," Elijah assured her, caressing one side of her face with one of his hands and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her opposite ear with the other.

"How can you be so sure about that, Elijah?" Hayley asked him, melting into his touch.

"I just am," he answered. "I will always be here for you, I can promise you that."

Hayley sighed and went to pull away from him. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Elijah."

Elijah held her steady, not letting her pull out of his grasp. "I'm not, Hayley. This is another promise that I intend to always keep."

"Again, how can you be so sure about that?" Hayley asked, challenging him to give her an answer that she couldn't argue with. "Promises are meant to be broken."

Elijah made sure that he and Hayley were looking into each other's eyes before he said what he said next. "I'm sure because I love you, Hayley."

Hayley suddenly felt like melting into a pile of goo on the floor after hearing his confession. She'd always known deep down that he'd loved her, but before now she'd never actually heard him say it out loud. He had definitely given her an answer that she couldn't argue with.

"You don't have to say it back, Hayley," Elijah said, apparently taken her reaction or lack thereof as a negative one. "I just wanted you to hear it, to realize that you'll always have me. You will never lose me."

Hayley couldn't believe what she was hearing. For the first time in over a month, she could truly say that she was happy and at ease.

"You once asked me if I knew how rare love was..." Hayley paused for a moment, trying to decide how to say what she wanted to say. "At the time, I didn't," she admitted. "But now I do know. I also know that it's very rare and for me it only comes once for all of eternity, and I can say that for a fact."

"Hayley, what are you..." Elijah started to ask.

Hayley immediately lifted one of her hands up, silencing him. "No, let me finish saying what I have to say, please," she told him, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

He nodded his head, urging her to go on.

Hayley smiled up at him and made sure to once again look him straight in the eyes and without any hesitation returned the three words she'd once been afraid of back to him. "I love you, too, Elijah."

Hayley didn't wait for his reaction before leaning up and pressing her lips to his, not that she had to. She already knew that the feeling was mutual, and the kiss they shared proved what she already knew.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go! I hope that was good enough for all of you. Let me know what you all think. Comment, please?!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
